Into the Blue
by StarStrellaStar
Summary: 7 young surfers. 1 House. 12 Months and only two winners in the end. 'The Volterra Surf Academy was the one place every junior surfer wanted to be and I was only one step way from getting in.' All Isabella wants is to get signed by the VSC- one of the most famous surf companies. Too bad that 6 other teenagers have the same dream. Who will win in the end? AH, AU
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_** I love summer, I love sun and I absolutely love fanfiction. To combine these three things, I decided to write this fic and I have to say... I'm actually quite content. **

**I'm not a surfer in fact I'm not even an athlete so I have absolutely no clue what I'm writing about when I describe the surfing performances of our favorite characters.**

**Just go along with it, people- I've tried my best to make it sound as if I had a clue.**

**In case any of you are familiar with the TV-series _Blue Water High_ let me just tell you: Yes, it is the source of inspiration. I loved the series when I was a kid and I decided to re-watch it a couple of months ago. I still love it and I immediately discovered my love for surfing. So I was browsing through in search of a story where Bella is a cool surfer dudette or something along those lines. When I didn't find anything that particularly caught my interest- I just had to write it myself.**

**So... there you have the reason why I'm writing this ( in case that you wanted to know that) **

**Alright, I've got nothing more to say so I just let you go on and read.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Bella PoV_

Stepping out of the car I took a deep breath.

The air was so much more refreshing than at home.

"Ah, don't you just love it here?" I heard my mother sigh as she stepped out of the car after me.

I knew what she meant and shot her a wide grin.

Dad had parked the car on a hill, enabling us to look down at the beach.

The usual surf madness was already taking place but I didn't pay any attention to that.

I only had eyes for the beautiful blue ocean.

"Bells, stop gaping with your mouth wide open," someone joked from behind me.

I turned around to pull a grimace at Jake, who was currently heaving my surfboard off the truck bed.

He handed the huge bag over to me before he winked at me and started to pull my second board off the truck.

"No, I don't really think I'm gonna need the second one. If I do, I can still send you to carry it down for me," I said to him.

I usually never needed my spare board.

I always took it with me, of course, but it hadn't gotten much action ever since I got it for my birthday last year. Which was quite a shame to be honest, because the board had a better concave pattern than the one I usually surfed with.

"Do I look like your freaking servant?" Jacob asked in disbelief.

I nodded and giggled quietly, putting my surfboard under my arm.

"Follow me, my servant," I instructed and started to make my way downhill, when my father stopped me.

"Wait, wait, wait! Someone carries either the tent or the deck chairs and knowing your mother it'll be one of you," he announced, while throwing an accusing look in my mother's direction, who just looked back at him with innocent eyes.

"I'm already carrying my surfboard," I said and quickly turned to get to the beach, before my dad could say anything else.

I saw various surfers around the place, which kind of gave me a weird feeling of comfort, although I was still nervous.

While some of the surfers were leaving, others were already getting ready for the comp.

It was easy to separate the hobby surfers from the once that were taking part in the competition.

The participants in the competition were all on their way to become professional athletes, so it wasn't really hard to pick them out.

Not every participant was here yet, since I knew that there were going to be Twenty-five girls and twenty-five boys. All of those fifty people had one and the same goal.

To get in the top three.

All of the competitors had been especially chosen by the Volterra Surf Company based on their skill-levels.

Each of us had to qualify for this final competition after the company had been keeping tabs on potential surfers for the last year.

Some of the surfers that walked around looked familiar to me.

One example was Mary-Alice Brandon. She was a tiny brunette girl who was about the same age as I was. She might have been tiny, but that didn't mean that she was scared of big waves.

I had competed against her a few times already, back at home in America.

Another familiar face was the face of Jasper Whitlock. Of course with me being a girl, I never had to compete against him but that didn't mean that I wasn't slightly intimidated by him.

Jasper Whitlock was the son of Charlotte Whitlock, who had been a surfer legend back in her days.

Now her son was on his best way to become a legend himself.

As far as I knew, he didn't lose a single comp in the last two years.

There were a few other surfers around that I recognized but the arrival of my parents and Jake distracted me.

"And here I thought you would never make it down here," I joked and watched how Dad and Jake immediately started setting up the tent, while Mom put on her sunglasses and inspected the people around us.

"Don't even start, missy, we're here to support you- so you better start being grateful now," my father scolded, but I could tell that he was also just joking.

"I am grateful. I don't even know what I would do if you guys weren't here with me. Especially if I don't get in."

My mother put her arm around my waist.

"Oh, Bellsie don't even think of that. Just tell yourself that you'll get in and then you will. There is no better surfer out there than you," she said to me with a motherly smile.

It didn't happen often that she acted like a mother should, but when it happened it was usually when I needed it the most.

"Yeah, Bells. You'll get in for sure. The VSC must be full of idiots if they don't let you in," Jake added.

I smiled briefly at both my mother and Jacob. All I had to do was staying positive.

Positive thoughts ensure a positive attitude and a positive attitude leads to success.

It was something my mother had been telling me over the last years and I had never really taken it serious until now.

All of my previous surf comps were nothing compared to this one. Well, not nothing but a lot less important.

I tried to forget about the fact that there were twenty-five girls competing and only three got in. It was just like any other comp. Also, I pushed aside the fact that almost all of my encounters with Mary-Alice ended with me losing to her.

I sighed and let myself fall into the sand.

I opened the bag in which my board lay and continued to work on my positive attitude.

I had to win this or at least get the third place.

The Volterra Surf Academy was the one place every junior surfer wanted to be and I was only one step way from getting in.

The six winner of this qualification competition automatically got a full scholarship to stay at the academy and be trained by skilled coaches for the next twelve months.

Of course the thing had two downsides:

The academy was here in the beautiful Australia- far away from home

We had to go to a regular school and school was never that much fun

My thoughts were interrupted when a shadow suddenly fell on me.

I blinked a couple of times and looked up at the person standing in front of me.

All I could see was the silhouette of a boy before his surfboard sailed towards me. The thing hit me on my head before I could react.

"Umpf," was the only sound that escaped my mouth.

Surfboards were actually pretty light, but it still hurt when the thing fell down on your head. I knew that now.

"Oh my goodness," I heard my mother shriek, while I was busily counting stars, "Edward Masen!"

She sounded like a crazy teenage girl.

"Bella, look! It's Edward Masen," she continued to scream.

Meanwhile, I was wondering why nobody seemed to notice that a surfboard was leaning against my head, so I simply pushed the white board away.

My head was buzzing lightly and I rubbed my forehead.

"Hey, what the hell?"

The voice was completely unknown to me. I looked up- immediately being blinded by the sunlight- and looked at the owner of the voice.

Like my mother had said- it was Edward Masen.

Emerald green eyes, chiseled jaw and strangely bronze colored hair- that was Edward Masen. He was something like a superstar amongst the junior athletes. Not only because of his impressive surfing skills but also because he had a contract with F&S Sports. He was probably the youngest athlete that F&S Sports had ever hired for their sport campaigns.

I had always imagined him to be a nice and polite guy- the prince Charming of surfing.

But what he said next was not charming at all.

"What did you do that for? Do you even know how expensive this board was? Now it probably has scratches thanks to you," he complained.

I gaped at him, not knowing what I should say.

"If I find anything wrong with my board, I will make you pay for it." With these words he grabbed his board and waltzed off, not giving me the chance to say anything at all.

So much for my Prince Charming theory. The guy was a jerk.

A scowl settled itself on my face, not only because Edward Masen was a jerk but also because my head was still throbbing.

"Bella, you should lie down for a bit," Jacob suggested, helping me get up. "Your head must be hurting like hell."

"So you saw but you made no effort to get this thing off my head?"

"Err..."

I didn't really wait for him to say something and just went over to our little tent to make myself comfortable there.

I closed my eyes and waited for the head ache to fade.

"Hey Bells, wake up," I heard Jake's voice.

"What?" I groaned, wishing for him to just go away.

"The comp is about to start. I already went to get you signed in. You're number 48."

I immediately sat up and hopped unto my feet.

"Do you think you are dressed appropriately to start surfing?" my mother asked.

I pulled a grimace at her. I was pretty aware of the fact that I couldn't surf with my beach shorts and T-shirt on. Well, I could but it was not really the attire I normally chose.

"I know it's hard to believe, but I am kind of prepared," I said to her.

"That is hard to believe," Jake commented.

I rolled my eyes at all of them and pulled my shirt over my head and then shimmied out of my shorts.

I had been smart enough to wear my wetsuit beneath my normal clothes.

"Hey Bella, did you see Mary- Alice?" Jake said, pointing to where the little brunette was currently speaking to a man that seemed to be her father.

I nodded in response, while he put he little sticker with my number on it on my back.

"Hello and welcome to this year's VSC scholarship competition. It's a beautiful day, the waves could not be any better and we have many talented surfers here. So without further ado, I'll just say that we get started and knowing the rules of etiquette it's of course- Ladies first."

On every comp the voice that came from the megaphone sounded the same. I made a face at the sound, but then put on a smile instead.

I was excited and started to feel giddy.

"First up number 17, 33 and 6," the voice spoke.

Most surfers had positioned themselves close to the judges tent to be able to read their reactions and also to be in the water fast.

Three girls stood in front of the water. Even though I was pretty far from them I could see clearly that one of them had red hair. Not a natural red, more like cherry colored.

"Ready? Set. Go!"

All three of them ran with their boards and threw themselves in the water at the same time, before they started to paddle a bit further.

The red-head was the fastest out of the three and already caught the first wave. I watched as she stood up on her board and balanced her board on the wave effortlessly.

She let the board go a bit lower then higher again while the wave was starting to get smaller.

The last moment before the wave broke, she spun the board once and then surfed out the remaining bit of the wave. She had to get back down on the board then, while some of the other contestants cheered for her.

The next wave was already rolling in and this time the red head sat back, watching as her two competitors tried to get the best out of the waves. Neither of them did something as extravagant as her spin, but I knew from experience that the judges looked more for technique and not free- style.

Although, I hadn't really seen enough to say if she lacked in technique or not.

I pulled my hair in a bun and grabbed my board.

"I'm gonna go closer to the action. Anyone care to join?" I asked, mostly looking at Jake who jumped up immediately.

"I was fearing that you'd never ask that. I need to see that red head from a closer distance."

"Just what I was thinking."

We both walked to were all the other surfers were seated. Some in little groups others alone.

Jake and I stayed a bit further from them, but were now close enough to see exactly what was going on in the water.

The three girls in the water all attempted to get the next wave. It wouldn't have been impossible if they weren't so close to each other. There was no way that all three could take that wave.

The red head grasped that as well and sped up. She jumped up on her board, before she had reached the wave properly, cutting off the girl to her left when she finally cut into the wave.

She was quite skilled seeing how she controlled her board.

She took the wave without any effort just directing her board while the other girl was trying to show off with some moves. I wasn't even sure what she had been trying to do, because the wave crashed before she had gotten far enough.

I threw a quick look at the three judges. Of course they all wore sun glasses and didn't show any emotions on their faces, so there was no way to know what they were thinking.

All they did was write something down and seeing how all three of them did that at exactly the same time, I guessed that it was not a good sign.

The next few minutes the three girls tried to outdo themselves and even though the two others were not bad at all, the red head somehow always looked better than they did. I was pretty sure that the judges saw that as well.

The loud signal sounded, telling everyone that their time was up.

All three girls returned to the beach, each of them dripping.

The blonde out of the pack seemed to be quite angry, judging by the way she was stomping around. I couldn't blame her. She barely got to show her skills.

"That red head looks like she's pretty tough," Jake commented.

I only nodded in agreement.

"Next up..."

I didn't listen to the numbers being called. I watched the red head who had seated herself in the sand not too far away from us.

She had peeled herself out of her wetsuit and now watched the other girls competing.

She was pretty tough. I wasn't sure if I would be able to beat her if we were put up against each other.

Watching the other girls in the water now didn't make me feel better.

I felt like I was in the wrong place. There was no way that I was good enough. That I even had a chance of winning. I didn't compare to any of them, and these were only the girls.

Jake nudged me lightly.

"Don't worry so much," he said quietly and shot me his brightest smile.

I smiled weakly back at him.

"I'm serious. You wouldn't be here if the VSC didn't think you had a fair chance and I can tell you for sure that you are better than that red head."

I rolled my eyes at him, but couldn't help and smile properly at him. Jacob and I had been friends ever since we were little. We always knew how to make each other feel better and supported each other as if we were siblings. In a way Jacob was like a brother to me- we had grown up with each other and were constantly getting on each others nerves.

"Next are number 3, 48 and 23."

"Bells, it's your turn," Jacob said excitedly. You'd think he was the on about to compete.

He fastened the strap of the leg robe on my ankle, while I started to get up.

I stretched and Jacob handed me my board.

"Wish me luck," I said to him, feeling nervous.

He gave me a thumbs up. "Good luck!"

I sent him a nervous smile and then ran toward the water.

I felt the nervous fluttering in my tummy, but at the same time I was looking forward to be diving into the water. There was nothing in this world that made me happier than surfing.

I didn't even look at my two contestants as we all waited or the signal to get in the water.

Merely a few seconds later I heard it and pushed my feet in the sand as hard as I could, impatient to get to the waves.

I didn't care whether I was the first in the water or not- I just wanted to be there.

When I finally felt the water on my calves, I threw myself on my board and paddled further out in the water.

I already saw the next wave closing in and I picked up my pace to be able to catch it.

My timing couldn't have been more perfect and I let out an ecstatic laugh as I got up and maneuvered my board through the wave.

I just let the wave direct me. All I did was to keep me on the board and occasionally I changed the direction a little.

When I felt that the wave was about to crash, I turned the board abruptly to be able to catch the next wave quickly.

I had to sit down on my board first and paddled again to reach the next wave as soon as it came in reach. I didn't have to wait long.

This time I tried to be more technical. Freestyle was good, but it always was better to combine it with some steady techniques- that always made those judges get off.

Cutting right through the wave with my board, I made sharp and abrupt turns. Gaining enough speed I dared to do a bold move.

I shifted my weight a bit further back before I let it turn abruptly, leaning so far to the left that I sent the board flying. Gripping the edge of the board with my left hand, I made sure not to loose my ground for the landing.

My right hand once cut through the water beneath me, before I felt my board land on the water again.

Unfortunately, these kind of moves always threw me off the board, so I fell in the water and had to climb back on my board.

The good thing was, that these moves were practically designed for surfers to fall off their boards, so that wouldn't affect my score in any way.

I just missed the next wave, because I wasn't on my board in time.

But that didn't really upset me. I knew that there was still time and it gave me a chance to watch my competition. Until then I had felt like I was completely alone in the water. Now that I was just sitting on my board, I was also awfully aware of all the eyes watching me.

It was always an unsettling feeling, but I didn't let it take over. I needed my concentration to be on the surfing.

I caught three more waves, trying to get the best out of each one of them, although they were starting to get smaller.

After what seemed like eternity, I finally heard the signal. The time was up and we had to return to the beach.

With my board under my arm, I came out of the water, walking slowly toward the dry sand.

My gaze was fixated on the judges, who were all sitting there with their heads stuck together.

I sighed. I didn't like having to wait for the score.

Walking up to Jake, I flashed him a gin when I saw the joyous expression on his face.

"You were amazing, Bells. Not even the red head can compete with that," he complimented me.

I pushed my board into the sand and let myself fall into the sand.

"Maybe not the red head but Mary-Alice will most likely crush me."

"Stop being so negative. She will not crush you and even if she does, all you need is second or third place. So you shouldn't think about winning, you should just do the best you can."

"I know, I know," I sighed in response and lay back in the sand, crossing my arms behind my head.

I let the sun dry my wetsuit, because I was too lazy to take it off now.

If I got to surf in the final round, I would have to put it on again, anyway.

"You know the VSC chose some pretty good surfers this year, but not all of them are really that brilliant. Most of them are pretty decent but only a few are truly skilled," Jake said in a thoughtful voice.

At the same time the next numbers were announced. I didn't bother to listen or to sit up and watch.

"Yes, I noticed," I agreed.

Among the previous surfers had been a few that were not up to the standard that I had been expecting, while others did well and seemed to be worthy competitors. And then there were the brilliant ones like the red head, Mary-Alice and Rosalie Hale.

I briefly wondered what the red head's name was.

"It's going to be pretty boring at home without you there," Jacob suddenly noted and made himself comfortable beside me.

"I'm not in yet, so you don't have to worry about that just now," I mumbled.

"Of course, I have to. You should have seen yourself- there is no way that they are not letting you in," Jacob insisted.

I didn't respond to that, mainly because I had no idea how to respond. I just reveled in the feeling of the sun on my face and tried to forget about all the stress.

"Hey, you're Isabella Swan, right?"

A shadow suddenly fell on me- which made me frown in return. I opened my eyes slowly to look at the person who was disturbing my peace.

In the corner of my eyes I noticed how Jake sat up and tried to look stoic. What an idiot.

The person standing between me and my sun rays was a big bulky guy in board shorts, who was looking down on me with a big grin on his face.

He had dark brown curls on his face and despite his slightly intimidating body shape, he had adorable dimples on his handsome face.

"Who wants to know that?" I asked in response.

The guy laughed and set his surfboard in the sand. I hadn't seen many surfers that were as big as he was.

"I'm Emmett McCarthy," he introduced himself and held out his hand, "Surfer and soon also part of the Volterra Academy."

I took his hand and shook it briefly.

"Nice to meet you, Emmett. I'm Bella."

"Bella, huh? Cool nickname," he complimented and let himself fall down in the sand beside me.

He looked at Jake and the two of them did that guy head nod thing when Jake casually introduced himself.

"You're not a surfer, are you?" Emmett asked Jacob.

"Well, I do surf every now and then but I don't do the competition stuff and so on. I don't have the nerves for that," Jake replied.

"Which is a waste of talent in my opinion," I commented, giving Jacob a meaningful look.

He knew what I was thinking about. I was constantly trying to get him to sign up for a comp, but he always weaseled out of it.

"That's definitely a lot less stressful," Emmett mused. He stared out on the ocean with concentration written all over his face. At first I thought he was analyzing the waves or something crazy like that until I realized that the was watching the other surfers in the water.

"Was there anything particular that you wanted?" I asked Emmett after a little while of silence.

"What?" Emmett sounded a bit startled before he shook his head briefly. "Oh no, nothing really. I just wanted to meet you, that's all. You were pretty awesome out there."

I felt a blush creeping unto my cheeks and I instantly looked down at my hands while I mumbled a quick 'Thank you'.

"Just stating a fact. You and Robyn even outshined Mary-Alice. But that's just my opinion," he told me with a wink.

I furrowed my brows

"Who is Robyn?"

Emmett raised his eyebrows at me before he replied, "Robyn Silvers is one of the most promising newcomers. I heard that she was good but I never would have thought that she was that good. Both of you really know how to impress the crowd. I've heard your name several times already but until today I never saw you surf."

"You seem to be well informed," I noted.

"My Dad's the editor of Luna Tides magazine," he replied with a shrug.

"What? No way," I exclaimed, staring at the giant boy in surprise

"Uhh... yes way," he just answered and grinned.

"That is so cool. You probably know just about every person that is involved with surfing."

"Nah, not really. I've met a few important faces but it's not like I go to work with my father."

"Hey, I think it's they are the last of the girls to compete now," Jake noted.

I looked up to see what was going on in the water and saw only two girls this time, who were trying to get the best out of the waves.

I noticed that one of them was Rosalie Hale.

"I hope that the waves don't get any smaller than they already are," Emmett mumbled.

"They wouldn't continue the comp when there are no real waves, would they?" I asked no one in particular.

Both Emmett and Jacob shrugged.

Watching the two girls in the water, I was starting to feel self-conscious again.

Despite what Emmett had said, I didn't really feel like I was on the same level like Rosalie Hale or Mary-Alice.

"Rosalie Hale- wicked freestyle," Jacob muttered, earning agreeing sounds from Emmett and myself.

"She's lacking a little in technique, though," I noted after a few more moments of watching her.

I had noticed a few sloppy turns even though she covered them up just fine with her stunts.

"Seriously? How do you see that?" Emmett asked me.

"I watched."

"So did I and I didn't notice anything."

"Bella has an eye for these things," Jacob threw in, " She's been brought up with a surfboard so she knows what to look for. If she's going to retire someday, she will most definitely be a judge."

Emmett looked at me with an appreciative expression.

"I will never be a judge," I argued, "Those people are evil. They enjoy torturing us way too much."

Emmett chuckled. "That is true. It's a bit unsettling that the score is not being announced right away."

Just then we heard the signal for the two girls to get out of the water.

"Alright," the megaphone voice spoke, "We've seen the ladies. Now it's your turn, guys. First up are number 7, 29 and 36."

"Finally," Emmett boomed and got up.

"You're up?"

"Yep. You better be cheering for me, otherwise I'll make your life miserable. I've got twelve months for that."

He ran off, waving while I just shook my head at him.

He was definitely more confident about this whole thing that I was.

I wondered briefly if he would even notice if I didn't cheer, but then I decided it couldn't hurt to support him- after all, we might end up being stuck together for the next twelve months.

- ~~~~\O/~~~~ -

I chewed anxiously on my nails.

"Seriously, Bella. You should relax. You've made it through the final round and I'm pretty sure that you even made it in," Emmett said to me, laying in the sand lazily.

He had been hanging out with Jake and I for the previous hours, acting as if we had been friends forever.

"Listen to the man," Jake agreed, "You've got this."

"I'm gonna remind you of that on our drive home," I hissed.

I didn't really deal too well with suspense. It was killing me.

You'd think I would be more relaxed at this point.

When the score of the first round had been put on the board I thought I was going to have a heart attack.

With twenty-eight points I had been on second place together with Robyn Silvers. Rosalie Hale had gotten 29 and Brandon was on third place with 27 points.

Emmett hadn't been quite as lucky.

With a score of 24 he had qualified for the final round, but I could tell that he was not happy with the result.

But as far as I could tell, he did pretty good in the second round. I was starting to share his enthusiasm about him getting into the program.

I just wished I had the same confidence when it came to myself.

The judges had excused themselves and vanished somewhere into nowhere so that nobody knew the final outcome.

My parents had already started getting our things together so that we could head back to the Hotel immediately.

They both figured that I would want to go to bed as soon as this whole thing was over.

Suddenly, Emmett got up.

"I'm gonna go and talk to some people. Do you want to join?" he asked.

"Uhh... what?"

I had been preoccupied with my thoughts.

Emmett sighed. "Yes, you are coming with me," he decided and tugged me along.

"Yo Robyn," he called and waved.

I hadn't even noticed that the red head had been standing nearby until she turned around.

Emmett approached her with a grin on his face, still dragging me with him.

"I'm sorry, do I even know you?" she asked, looking at Emmett with a skeptical expression.

"No," Emmett replied, perfectly at ease. "I'm Emmett McCarty."

He held out his hand toward her.

She looked at him for a moment but eventually decided to be nice and shook his hand.

"Robyn Silvers," she introduced herself.

"Oh, I know," Emmett responded. Then he obviously remembered that I was there as well and he pulled me up beside me.

"And this is-"

"Isabella Swan," Robyn interrupted him and took my hand to shake it furiously. "You were like totally amazing out there."

"Err..thanks. You're not so bad either."

She laughed and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. I'm having a pretty good day today."

"You know, there was this one stunt that you have to show me some time. Once we're in that house that's going to be the first thing that the two of us are doing," Emmett threw in, again being overly enthusiastic.

Robyn looked at him ins surprise.

"I didn't know there was another one who was already signed by the VSC," she stated.

Both Emmett and I looked at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Robyn now looked confused as well.

"Err...are you already signed?" she asked carefully.

"No, that's why I'm here," Emmett responded.

Robyn just nodded absentmindedly.

"Why are you even asking?" I wondered.

"Oh well, he was talking about being in the house so I just assumed that he was also already in..." she let her voice trail off.

"Are you saying that you are already in?" I all but screeched.

Robyn jumped slightly but nodded anyway.

"How is that even possible?"

"I already have a contract with VSC. Apparently, it didn't sit well with them that Caius Blues wanted me since they are rivals and all. So they just decided to sign me right away and throw me into their training program," she explained.

"Why are they making such a big deal out of it? Plenty of surfers are going to Caius Blues and the VSC usually doesn't care."

"Yeah, but you know how the companies are when it comes to foreign athletes," Emmett threw in.

I quirked a brow at him.

"Robyn is from Europe. Sponsoring a European athlete is the best way to start meddling in the European surfing. It's bringing in the big bucks."

"So this is just about money?"

"Definitely not my great personality," Robyn joked.

"But if you're in already..." I stopped talking and started chewing on my nails again. More frantically as I had before.

"She does that the whole time already," Emmett assured Robyn when she cast a worried look in my direction.

"I'm not going to get in," I whispered.

"You should have a little more faith than that," Emmett said.

"But there are only two spots and not three," I cried.

"What?"

Robyn made a sound of enlightment.

"You really have nothing to worry about. I didn't take anybody's spot in this. They've provided an extra space for me. From what my manager told me, they have been planning on adding to the number anyway."

I relaxed slightly.

"You have a manager?" Emmett asked in surprise but Robyn ignored him.

"You should even worry less, considering that you and I are on the same level. That should guarantee you the spot," she added.

I thought about that.

She was right. The VSC wouldn't just put her into the program if they didn't think that she had the skills for that and if I managed to get the same score as she did, I actually did have pretty good chances.

I immediately lightened up only to have my mood being soured again when I heard the voice coming out of the megaphone announcing that the results would be put on the board.

I was pretty sure that my heart missed a beat.

Emmett immediately raced toward the little white boards that someone set up earlier.

"Don't you want to go and look?" Robyn asked me when I didn't move.

I was probably the only one at that moment that wasn't running toward the boards.

"I'm not ready to face my failure," I told her. I was starting to feel dizzy.

"Bells," I heard Jacob call excitedly. I turned around to see him running in our direction along with Emmett.

When they reached us, Jake pulled me in for a fierce hug.

"I'm gonna miss you, so much," he mumbled.

He let go of me and beamed at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him warily. The stress was slowing my mind a bit down.

Jake rolled his eyes as if I had missed something obvious.

"You got in," he announced.

"So did I, by the way," Emmett chimed in.

I looked at the two of them, who were bouncing with excitement.

When I had finally decided that they were both lying to me, I turned on my heel and went to the boards myself.

I passed a few crying people and some pretty angry ones. I would most likely belong to the crying crowd.

Apparently, everyone had already taken a look at the results, since no one was paying any attention to the boards.

I expected there to be a rank list again- one for the boys and one for the girls- but that was not the case.

Instead there was just a small list of names, written neatly with a black marker.

_Jasper Whitlock_

_Edward Masen_

_Rosalie Hale_

_Emmett McCarty_

_Mary-Alice Brandon_

_Isabella Swan_

I read each of the names once.

Twice.

I inspected every letter for a third time, before I finally believed it.

I made it. After a whole year of stressing over this, training with true obsession and annoying the crap out of everyone I knew- I had finally made it.

I felt immense relief at that, although it was quickly replaced with a new wave of distress.

This was just the first step.

Sure, it was one step closer to getting what everybody here craved- but there were still a lot of steps to make.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** You don't even have to act surprised. We all knew who was going to get into the program ;) The only surprise might be Robyn. I like to enter an OC every now and then. I don't even know why...**

**Anyway, I hope that you like the story so far. Leave me a review and tell me what you think- I will be waiting in front of my computer for reviews!**

**Lot's of love to every one who reads this and even the ones, who don't :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Yay, a new chapter :) Thank you for all the lovely reviews and alert and such.**

**I'm a busy bee and I don't even know how I manage to type at all, but somehow I made it soooo... I'm just gonna let you read.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The house was up on a small hill, surrounded by a beautiful compound.

It was totally surreal and I still couldn't quite comprehend that this big, white, paradise-worthy house was going to be my home for the next twelve months.

Hearing the breaking waves at the beach, I curiously rounded the house and found myself on a big patio that had a wonderful view at the beach.

A small set of stairs led to a big swimming pool.

I slowly wandered around on the patio, never taking my eyes away from the beautiful blue ocean.

"Are you not coming in, dear?"

The sudden voice startled me.

I turned around and saw a woman standing in the door way of the glass doors behind me.

She was small, had caramel colored hair and wore a sweet smile on her beautiful, heart-shaped face.

"I was just...uh..."

I didn't even know why I was stuttering, seeing that I did nothing wrong really.

"No need to worry," the woman smiled, "The view is breathtaking up here. Sometimes, I'm standing here looking at the ocean for hours."

A slow smile spread on my face. I had a feeling that I would be doing the exact same thing as often as possible.

The strap of one of my bags slowly slid down my shoulder and I quickly pulled it back up before it hit the ground.

The woman noticed.

"I guess you wanna get rid of those heavy bags," she said.

"That would be nice."

"You can give me your boards, I will put them in the garage," she said and held out her hands.

I handed her the long bags, I was carrying under my right arm.

"I'm Esme, by the way- Your matron. I will be taking care of you for the next year."

Her smile was so bright, that I just had to smile back at her.

"I'm Bella."

Esme's brows furrowed.

"Bella?"

"Uh... Isabella Swan," I clarified.

"Oh yes. I'm guessing that you prefer to be called Bella then, yes?"

I nodded.

"Okay, dear. Just go upstairs and get settled in one of the rooms. The three bed room is for the boys and you girls just have to sort out who's rooming with whom."

"Are the others all already here?" I asked in surprise. Dad had made sure that I departed as early as possible.

"No, not all of them. Alice is already setting up in one of the rooms and Emmett is somewhere down at the beach. The others will probably be here in the next couple of hours. Hopefully, everybody will be here at lunch. Which reminds me- lunch will be ready at twelve and then we'll make proper introductions and so on."

"Okay."

Esme send me one last bright smile and then sauntered off with my boards.

I slowly stepped into the house, looking around in awe.

The room was wide and bright. It was a combination of living and dining room with an open kitchen.

It was almost as beautiful inside as it was on the outside.

On one of the walls was a small collection of pictures. I recognized some of the faces.

Each person on the pictures was smiling with a surfboard in their hands, with their names beneath the picture.

The one that caught my eyes first was the grinning face of Riley Biers. Riley was the current world champion and I had actually met him once, years ago at a comp.

Next to him was a picture of Royce Matthews flanked by a picture of Zafrina Thorman.

It was like a wall of fame, with all the successful surfers that the VSC had trained.

Maybe I would end up on this wall as well, some day.

Starting to feel the weight of my bags, I turned away from the wall of fame and made my way upstairs.

I walked down the corridor, looking at each door.

A tiny figure stepped out of one of the rooms and stopped short when she saw me.

I immediately recognized her and didn't exactly know how to react.

Not that I disliked Mary-Alice or anything but we had always been opponents when we had met and as far as I knew we had never spoken a word to each other.

"Hey, I know you," Mary-Alice said.

"Yeah, we've seen each other on a couple of comps."

"Right," she called in recognition, "You're Isabella Swan."

"Yes and you are Mary-Alice Brandon."

She pulled a grimace.

"Ugh, don't ever call me Mary-Alice. I hate it that everyone only seems to know me with this name. I prefer being called Alice."

She opened the door to the room she had just come out off.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind. Trust me, I know how annoying it is when people insist on using your full name. I prefer being called Bella."

Alice smiled at me. "So Bella, do you wanna room with me?"

She gestured toward the room.

"Uhh..."

"You don't have to, but I'm not sure if I want to end up in a room with Rosalie Hale. I don't know why, but she scares me."

I looked at Alice with a confused expression.

"I know, I know. It's a bit silly of me, but I can't help it."

"Well, I don't really care with whom I'm going to share a room," I shrugged.

"Great," Alice clapped excitedly, jumping up and down.

I slowly entered the room. It was pretty and well lit.

"You can have the bed beside the window- I always need to be close to the door," Alice said.

I put my bags down on the bed and looked around. The room was not large but big enough to accommodate enough space for two people.

One of the walls was taken up by a large mirror closet.

On the opposite wall were two small cupboards.

"Well, I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick. The girls' bathroom is the one on the right side."

She smiled at me one more time before she skipped out of the room.

I sat down on my bed, just looking around for a moment. Somehow I found all of this a bit surreal.

Just a couple of hours ago I was still in my hotel room with my parents and now I was here and I was going to stay for a whole year.

I wasn't sure if this excited or scared me.

"It's so weird to be here, right?"

I turned around and found Alice sitting on her bed, cross-legged.

I only nodded in response.

Alice had already made herself more or less comfortable.

Her bedside table was already decorated with a few picture frames and her bed was covered in pink, soft-looking sheets.

"So Bella, where are you from?" she asked, with a pleasant smile.

"I live in Jacksonville, Florida. We live pretty close to the beach."

"Really? We're almost neighbors. I live in Louisiana," she beamed at me, while bouncing up and down on her bed.

I chuckled at that.

"I'm sure I could make a quick drive over to your place once we are out of here," I joked.

Alice giggled in response.

She had a cute giggle. Now that we were actually talking, she seemed a lot less intimidating than during the comps.

We talked for a while. Talking about the comps on which we had seen each other before, complimenting each other on various performance, speaking about home and lots of other stuff.

All the while I was unpacking my things, while Alice lay on her bed throwing a little ball up and catching it again.

We were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," Alice called.

Esme's head appeared then.

"It's time for lunch. Are you coming down?" she asked.

"Sure," Alice and I replied in unison.

Esme smiled sweetly at the both of us and left the room.

We both followed her quickly.

I heard Emmett's booming voice as we descended the stairs.

I smiled lightly to myself. For some reason it was comforting to have Emmett here with me.

"Emmett, get out of the kitchen," Esme scolded once we entered the dining room.

Emmett stood behind the counter, lifting the lid of a pan.

He looked up and immediately started smiling at me.

"Bella, how long have you been here already?" he asked.

He moved around the kitchen counter, to get seated at the table.

I sat down as well and shrugged in answer. "I'm not really sure. Quite a while already."

"Are we still the only ones here?" Alice inquired, looking around.

Esme set the dishes on the table while she replied, "No, Robyn just wanted to walk around the house once and Jasper will be getting down in a moment."

"I love this house."

We all turned at the sound of the voice and saw Robyn closing the glass doors that led to the patio.

She walked over to us and sat down as well.

"You're Mary-Alice, right?" She sat down next to Emmett, looking at Alice with a curious expression.

"Just Alice," Alice clarified.

"Same difference," Robyn shrugged, "I'm Robyn."

"Aren't there still a few people missing?"

Another voice suddenly piped up behind us.

Jasper Whitlock slowly approached the table, looking at all of us with a calculating expression.

"They'll be here soon," Esme responded and got seated herself.

Jasper sat down as well and nodded in answer.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Right on time," Esme sang and got up again to get the door.

Emmett crossed his arms and looked grimly at his empty plate.

"What's wrong, Emmett?" I asked him, wondering what had made his mood shift so abruptly.

"I'm hungry," he grumbled.

Alice giggled at him.

In the background we heard a few voices speaking and heavy bags being dumped on the ground.

Robyn was craning her neck, trying to see who had arrived.

"There she goes, looking like a star. With her body-shape like a rock-guitar," she suddenly sang quietly.

I turned around and saw the stunning beauty, that was Rosalie Hale, walking into the dining room.

Her eyes scanned the room briefly and let out a deep breath.

It seemed like she had been pretty tense before, because now her body visibly relaxed as she strutted toward the dining table, getting seated as well.

We still heard voices talking so no one dared to speak, everyone trying to hear what was going on.

"He's trying to weasel out of having lunch with us," Rosalie informed us, after a few moments of unsuccessful eavesdropping.

"Why?" Alice asked in surprise.

"I'd rather be surfing as well, than sitting here right now."

"Psh, we'll be surfing more than enough in the next months- so much that we'll hate it," Robyn said absentmindedly.

She was staring out the window, no doubt day-dreaming about the ocean.

"Alright, now that we are complete we can start eating," Esme's voice announced cheerfully.

She and Edward were joining us at the table now as well.

Edward wore a scowl on his face, which reminded me of our last confrontation.

"Bon Appetite!" Esme smiled brightly at us, sitting down at the head of the table.

Emmett took that as his signal to start filling his plate.

Meanwhile, I was looking around the table and noticed that we still had two empty seats.

"Normally, my husband would be joining us but right now he locked himself in his office. He has to finish the training plan for you."

It almost seemed like Esme was the only one here who felt completely at ease.

"Carlisle is your husband?" Emmett spoke, his mouth full with food.

Esme nodded in answer.

"Are we talking about Carlisle Cullen?" Alice threw in.

"Of course, we are. He's going to be our main trainer," Robyn told her.

"Main trainer?" I questioned, not sure what she meant by that.

"The one that will take over most of the training," Rosalie explained, not looking at me, "He used to do all the training on his own, but the VSC insisted that he splits the work."

"I heard that Victoria Storme is going to be working with him this year," Robyn said.

"Really? Victoria? I saw her once in Hawaii- she's so awesome," Alice gushed right away.

"Well, it seems like all of you are very well informed," Esme mused with a smile.

"Only because my manager wouldn't stop preaching to me the entire flight here," Robyn said with a shrug and took a bite of her food.

"Your manager?" Rosalie asked, looking impressed.

Robyn only nodded.

"Why do you have a manager already?"

"Oh, I've had to deal with Jackson ever since I was first signed four years ago. When the contract with Double T ran out, he just stuck with me and has been managing me all along. I think he's going to have a bit of a crisis now that I'm out of business for a while. He'll have a lot less work to do."

"Okay, so you already got signed once? And what is Double T?"

Robyn sighed a bit impatiently, since Rosalie was keeping her from eating. The rest of us just listened with interest, waiting for her to continue.

"Twilight Tides, I thought you'd kn-"

"You got signed by Twilight Tides?" Rosalie almost shrieked.

Robyn only lifted an eyebrow at her.

"It's no surprise really," Emmett piped in. "She is quite the star in Europe."

"I'm not a star," Robyn protested.

"Yeah right. I bet that every little surfer kid in your country has a picture of Robyn Silvers on their wall."

"You're Robyn Silvers?" Rosalie's disbelief seemed to be finding no end.

"According to my birth certificate, yes."

"No offense, but what are you doing here? You don't need the sponsoring and promotion that the VSC offers along the way to the contract. You don't even have to make it through the scholarship, you can just walk into their office and demand a contract or not?" Jasper asked, now participating in the conversation as well.

Looking at Robyn, I noticed that she was slowly starting to get bothered by all this, but she remained polite.

"I've already been signed by the VSC."

Everyone, except for me and Emmett made surprised faces.

"She's here because the VSC wants to put her into more intense training to draw out the full potential and also because she's supposed to be the lead in this group," a new voice added.

I turned around at the sound as did everybody else and saw a blonde haired man walking in to sit down with us.

He was handsome, which only seemed to be intensified by his gentle smile.

"I'm sorry to drop in like this. I just figured that I can sort out the rest of the paper work later and could join you for lunch," he added. "I'm Carlisle Cullen. You can call me Carlisle."

"Do you want me to get a plate for you, hun?" Esme asked, already half-way up to get that plate.

Carlisle shook his head. "No, thank you. I'm not really hungry. I'm more excited to be meeting our new cast."

We all exchanged looks and then looked back at Carlisle.

"Well, let's see if I get all of your names right," he looked at each of us and his eyes stopped at Robyn. He smiled. "Robyn, of course."

Robyn just nodded and resumed eating.

"Okay then we have Emmett," a wide grin was the answer, "Edward, Jasper, Isabella, Mary-Alice and Rosalie."

He looked at each of us at the mention of our names, looking for confirmation.

"I prefer Bella, though," I told him.

"And I go by Alice," Alice piped up as well.

"I don't really care, but most people just call me Rose," Rosalie said.

Carlisle chuckled lightly at that.

"Alright, I will remember that. Any more nicknames that I should keep in mind?"

"Well, I usually go by Batman, but it's okay when you just call me the dark knight," Emmett joked.

Robyn snorted at that, while Alice giggled and I just rolled my eyes.

Carlisle shook his head but smiled anyway.

"So when are we going to start with the training?" Edward asked suddenly.

He had been quiet so far and it surprised me to actually hear him talking.

His voice just as angelic as his face, now that he didn't snap at me. I had always reckoned that he didn't look as good in reality as he did in the magazines, but apparently I was wrong.

Those pictures had never done him any justice.

All those girls that were swooning over them were definitely missing out.

"Eager to get to work, huh?"

Edward only nodded slightly.

"We'll start tomorrow morning. Today is all about getting settled here."

"Don't we have to go to school?" Emmett asked in surprise.

"Of course, you do," Esme replied instantly.

"Then when are we going to train?"

"Before school."

I was pretty sure that all of us wore outraged expressions on our faces.

"Are you serious?" Alice asked in disbelief.

"Yes, this is how we work here. It's not just all nice and pretty. Welcome to the surfing camp."

"Great," I grumbled.

"Oh, it's not that bad. You'll get used to it in time."

We all just muttered something under our breaths.

Carlisle and Esme didn't look to concerned. They probably had dealt with more than enough grumpy teenagers.

We finished lunch with some small talk, getting to know each other better.

Esme and Carlisle also listed the house rules for us.

Curfew was at 9:00 PM during the week and on week ends 11:00 (exceptions can be made)

The boys are not allowed in the bedrooms of the girls and also not the other way around

No alcohol on the property, smoking only outside

No spontaneous visits of friends, family members etc. Either Carlisle or Esme need to know beforehand

Bedrooms and Bathrooms are to be kept clean, the rest will be made by Esme

Once a week, two of us have to cook dinner for everyone

Most of the rules had already been expected so there wasn't much protesting.

After lunch we all got up and Alice and I helped Esme clear the table and do the dishes.

She thanked and dismissed us as soon as we were done.

"So what do we do now?" I asked Alice.

"We could take a tour around the house. Getting to know our new home," she suggested.

Since the idea sounded good enough to me, I agreed.

Rose, who had been lounging on the couch looked up at that.

"Is it okay if I join you?" she asked.

"Sure, why not?" I said and beckoned for her to come along.

She smiled at me and got up swiftly.

Our first stop were the bedrooms, since Rose still had to get rid of her luggage.

We passed the boys' bedroom and heard Emmett's booming laughter coming from inside.

We all exchanged a look before we entered the bedroom that Rose would share with Robyn.

Robyn was currently busy pasting the wall next to her bed with pictures.

"Hey girls," she grinned, before turning back to her work.

I briefly inspected the pictures.

Some of them showed Robyn with a few other people, while others were just shots of beaches and places in a town.

"Is that your home town?" I asked her curiously.

"Not every picture. Just pictures I have taken when I used to live back in Spain."

"You know, I've been wondering... Why don't you have an accent?" Alice asked her, while Rose started placing a few things on her bedside table.

"My dad's American so I've grown up speaking English."

Alice nodded in understanding.

"Alright, let's take the rest of the tour," Rose exclaimed, jumping of her bed.

"Oh, you're inspecting the house?" Robyn asked.

"Yup, wanna join?" I looked at her expectantly.

"Sure."

So all of us girls, started to explore the house.

Carlisle's office was upstairs as well as his and Esme's bedroom. We didn't enter, but the doors were labeled.

"Good thing that they are on the other side of the corridor. It wouldn't be much fun if they could hear everything we do in the night," Rose muttered.

"Are you planning to be doing anything other than sleeping at night?" Alice questioned.

Rose didn't reply, she merely smiled mysteriously.

Downstairs was apart from the kitchen and living room, also a recreation room of sorts for us.

It had a pool table, a football table and a reading area in it.

Not to forget the TV and the Nintendo Wii.

In the basement we found a small Gym with all sorts of equipment.

Treadmills, weight lifting benches etc.

"I have a feeling that we will all be forced to spent a lot of time in here," Alice commented with a slight frown on her face.

We just nodded our agreement.

In the Garage we found a collection of surfboards to which ours have been added.

"Do you think, we're allowed to use them all?" I inquired.

"Probably. We are being sponsored by the VSC, after all." Rose said.

We spent some time looking at the boards, before we made our way to the patio.

"It's so great that we only have to walk down the stairs and get to the beach right away," Robyn sighed.

"And we have a pool," Rose added.

"Almost like paradise."

We all stood there for a moment gazing down at the ocean.

I was itching to get down there.

"I really wanna go for a swim right now," Alice said.

I grinned at her.

"Last one in the water is going to be the first to cook this week," I announced and sprinted for the stairs.

"Wait Bella, we still need to get changed," I heard Alice call after me.

"Keep standing up there and you'll be cooking this week," I called back.

The three of them exchanged quick glances and then started chasing after me.

As soon as my feet hit the sand I slowed down a bit.

Running in the sand was always a bit more complicated.

I kicked of my flip flops and continued running.

Rose was already right beside me, letting out an ecstatic laugh.

I pushed my feet harder into the sand, now hearing Robyn and Alice catching up as well.

Rose and I stumbled into the water at the same time.

We both squealed at the sudden feel of the cold water.

I felt arms come around me and I was dragged under water.

I freed myself from the grip and resurfaced.

Robyn just came up as well and laughed at me.

I narrowed my eyes at her and shoved her back, so she fell into the water again.

The surprised squeal made me giggle.

"I hope your cooking skills are not deadly, Alice," I heard Rose say and turned around to see them both in the water as well.

Alice only pulled a grimace at her.

"Next time, I'll win," she said.

"What makes you think there is going to be a next time?" Rose asked.

"We'll be here for some time, I'll get my chance eventually."

She splashed Rose with water, earning a gasp from her.

I couldn't help but laugh at Rose's face. Her make up was smudged, making her look like a character out of a horror movie.

"What are you laughing at?" she snapped and splashed water on me now as well.

It took only minutes for this to turn into a water fight.

We giggled, squealed, screamed and laughed.

Eventually, we got tired though.

"I surrender," I called, gasping for air after resurfacing for the millionth time already.

The others just nodded, breathing heavily as well but smiles plastered on their faces.

We walked out of the water and made our way back up to the house.

"I have a feeling that we all are going to be very good friends," Alice mused and put one of her tiny arms around my waist.

I grinned down at her, agreeing.

It was a great beginning so far.

We all collected our shoes on the way and slowly trotted up the stairs.

Once we were back on the patio, the door opened and Esme stood there with a batch of towels, which she handed to us.

"How did you know-" Robyn started, but Esme interrupted her.

"I saw you from the kitchen window and I didn't want you dripping all over the floor when you come in."

She smiled gently at us.

We all thanked her for the towels and wrapped ourselves into them before we stepped into the house.

The boys were all sitting in the living room, looking up at us with confused expressions.

"What have you been doing?" Emmett asked.

"Bonding session amongst girls," Rose replied with a wink.

"In the water?"

"Better than sitting in front of the TV," Alice retorted.

The boys all exchanged a look and shook their heads.

We just went upstairs to get changed.

~~~~~\o/~~~~~

"So did you all get settled alright?" Carlisle asked at the dinner table.

Since we already had a big lunch, Esme just made a bunch of sandwiches for us and cut some vegetables and fruits.

We all nodded in response.

"That's nice to hear."

"Carlisle," Alice started, "I've been wondering, how do we get to school tomorrow?"

"I'll drive you. There is a mini-bus in the driveway for that purpose."

"You'll drive us to school every day?"

"No, just tomorrow. It's not a long way, so you can walk to school."

Alice nodded.

"So what are you up to, tonight?" Esme inquired.

We all looked at each other and then shrugged.

"How about a round of pool?" Jasper suggested.

"I don't like playing pool," Alice whined.

"I'm pretty tired, so I'm gonna hit the sack as early as possible."Robyn said.

As if to prove her point, she let out a small yawn.

"Sleeping does sound like a good plan," Alice agreed.

"I think you all should get some sleep. You've had a lot of stress the last 24 hours," Esme advised.

So that was what happened. After dinner we all trotted upstairs and got ready for bed.

It was very fascinating how I had been feeling o energetic all day and now suddenly felt like I hadn't slept in days. Thinking about it, I hadn't actually gotten used to the time difference yet and I hadn't slept much in the last few days, thanks to my nerves being all over the place.

So when I was freshly showered and got settled in my bed, I was almost instantly gone.

"Hey Bella?" Alice called from her side of the room.

"Hmm?"

"Is it okay if I listen to music? I need that to fall asleep."

"Sure," I mumbled, snuggling deeper into the sheets.

The sounds of whiny girly music accompanied my trip La-La land.

"Rise and shine, ladies."

The sound of curtains being pulled open made me open my eyes only to close them again.

The bright light form outside hurt my eyes.

"Time to get up," Esme said and left the room.

I groaned and rolled to the side.

"It's only five-thirty," Alice mumbled, apparently just as awake as I was.

I opened my eyes carefully to look at the alarm clock on my bedside table

Sure enough, it was five-thirty. In the morning. Oh god.

I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes.

"Get up, girls. I want all of your downstairs with running shoes in ten minutes."

I looked up and saw Carlisle smiling brightly before he vanished again.

So this was training day 1. Only a 364 more days to go.

I heaved myself out of bed and slowly made my way into the bathroom.

Inside I found a sleepy Rose, brushing her teeth.

"Morning," I mumbled.

She nodded in return.

I splashed water into my face several times to wake myself up properly.

When I got to brushing my teeth, Alice and Robyn joined us in the bathroom, both of them complaining about having to get up so early.

After brushing my teeth, I quickly ran my fingers through my hair before putting it up in a bun.

No need to look pretty for training.

I went back to the room and put on a pair of running shorts, a t-shirt and my running shoes.

By the time the ten minutes were up, the whole group stood on the patio looking like they all missed their beds.

"I feel like I've only slept for five minutes," Jasper yawned.

"Make that two minutes for me. Emmett's snoring kept me up half of the time," Edward grumbled, running a hair through his messy hair.

I wonder if his hair was as soft as it looks.

"Alright, kids. Meet Victoria." Carlisle came out as well with a red head walking behind him.

Her curls were all over the place, making it look as if her head was on fire.

"Nice to meet you, guys," she said smiling at us.

I inspected her face closely.

I knew the Victoria was still pretty young, but she looked like she was almost our age.

We all mumbled our hellos to her.

Only then I noticed that both Carlisle and Victoria were also dressed in running gear.

I had a feeling that they would outrun us.

"So we're going for a jog on the beach. Boys, you have you're wetsuits on beneath, right?" Carlisle asked.

The boys nodded.

I quirked my eyebrows at that. Why would they need the wetsuits if we were going for a jog?

"Well then, let's go."

With these words Carlisle took off, running down the stairs.

Victoria motioned for us to follow.

Soon we were all running along the beach with Carlisle in front and Victoria at the back.

"This is way too early for this kind of nonsense," Robyn panted.

Between our group and Carlisle was a bit of a distance.

"Less talking, more running," Victoria instructed form behind us.

We all sighed but went a bit faster, to close the distance between us and Carlisle.

It shouldn't have surprised me that Edward was leading the group with Jasper as a close second.

After jogging a big round on the beach, Carlisle stopped the group.

It would have been nice if it was the time to take a break, but it was the moment when things got worse.

Victoria and Carlisle separated the group and put a short distance between the two groups.

Well, it would be a short distance under normal circumstances, but not when you were instructed to sprint over to the other group and give a hand clap to the first person in line there so he or she could run over to where you had come over.

Of course this all went with Carlisle stopping the time.

I had already been ready to go back to bed after the jog but after sprinting three times, I was ready to die.

"Alright, boys. You come with me and get your boards. Girls, you will go with Victoria," Carlisle announced.

Victoria instructed us to go up to the house and change into our swimming suit fast.

Wherever the energy came from, we all quickly upstairs, changed and ran back down.

Victoria was waiting at the pool for us.

If anyone of us ever thought that this big pool was there for fun was sadly mistaking.

It was another instrument to torture our bodies.

"Bella, you need to stroke harder,"Victoria instructed.

That peaceful looking pool, was actually a wave pool and we were currently swimming against those waves as fast as we could while Victoria was screaming instructions at us.

"Come on, Alice. You can do better than this."

The thing that followed the sprint swimming was diving.

We all got a weight and had to dive the entire length of the pool.

By the time training was over, we all were wide awake.

"Well done, girls. Bella, you need to work a bit on your arm muscle," Victoria said and handed me a towel. "Alice, you need to learn to keep your breath longer."

I didn't hear what she said to Rose and Robyn, since I was busy with getting the water out of my ears.

"Now go and shower, girls. You need be ready for school in an hour."

"Who wants to go and shower first?" Rose asked.

"We just came out of the water, no need to get back in," Robyn muttered.

"Well, I wanna shower anyway."

"Me too," Alice piped.

"I guess we have our shower schedule then," I noted as we made our way upstairs.

Seeing that there was only one shower in the bathroom, we had to have some kind of schedule. But since I had just gotten out of the water, I wasn't too keen on showering right now.

I decided to have a shower in the evening.

Grabbing my blow dryer from the bathroom, I went into my room to get ready fast.

While I was getting dressed, I heard the boys coming up the stairs now as well.

Mostly, I just heard Emmett but all three of them were talking about the awesomeness of the waves.

So they had gotten to surf. I frowned at that- lucky them.

Not dwelling on it for too long, I finished getting ready and was skipping down the stairs soon.

Esme was in the kitchen, humming to herself while she stood in front of the stove.

"Care for some bacon?" she asked when I entered.

I shook my head. "I'd rather just have some cereal."

"No problem. Just help yourself." She pointed to one of the cupboards and continued humming.

Just when I found a bowl for myself and poured the Lucky Charms in it, Robyn appeared in the kitchen, followed by Emmett.

"I smell bacon," Robyn sang enthusiastically and got seated at the table.

Esme just laughed lightly and placed a plate in front of her.

"If you want toast, you'll have to get it yourself," she said and sauntered back into the kitchen.

Soon, all of us were gathered at the table and had a quick breakfast.

It wasn't much time for small talk or anything of the sort, because we had to get going.

Esme saw us off when we all climbed into the car, wrestling with our school bags.

Alice, Rose and I sat at the back, the boys took up the middle and Robyn had called shotgun.

The drive to school was a very short one, which made me wonder why Carlisle didn't walk us to school.

He pulled up in front of the school, enabling us to survey the madness that was going on.

"Do you need me to accompany you to the headmasters office or will you be okay on your own?" Carlisle asked us.

We all exchanged a look.

"We'll manage, " Emmett announced and then opened the door.

As soon as all of us got out of the car, everyone was staring at us with varying expressions.

"Now this is not uncomfortable at all," I muttered sarcastically.

I hated it when people stared at me like this.

"Let's just get to the headmaster," Rose sighed and led the way.

It was weird how everyone stepped aside just to let us pass, although I had a feeling that this was mostly due to Rose's confident strut.

Once we were inside the school building we looked around the big hall, all of us a bit lost.

"Maybe we should have taken Carlisle up on his offer," Alice noted, while she looked around.

The other students that were walking around weren't very helpful either. They all just eyed us warily and were talking most likely about us.

"Psh, we don't need Carlisle," Emmett scoffed and scanned the hall as if he was looking for someone.

"Well, we should ask someone if they can tell us where the office is,"Edward noted, eying a group of girls nearby.

"Working on it," Emmett said before he waved his hand in the air. "Yo!"

Only then I noticed that he was waving at someone.

A group of boys was sitting on the big staircase, all of them wearing football jerseys.

None of them reacted to Emmett's call, which didn't stop him from approaching them anyway.

"Hey guys, think you can help us out?" I heard him ask, before my attention turned back to Edward.

He sighed impatiently and went over to the group of girls, running a hand through his messy hair.

"It can't be that hard to find the head office," Robyn complained. "Instead of standing around, we should just go and look."

I turned back to the rest of the group only to discover that Rose was not with us anymore.

Jasper agreed with Robyn and both of them started to go upstairs.

"Shouldn't we wait for the rest or at least tell them where we're going?" Alice asked.

I looked at Edward once more, who was now making the girls giggle.

I rolled my eyes at them.

"They'll find their way around," I assured her and followed Jasper and Robyn.

We passed Emmett and the three jocks, who were all busy speaking about football.

He didn't even notice us.

Once we were upstairs, we looked around once. No one up here seemed to notice us really.

Our fellow students just minded their own business, just a few shot a glance at us only to return their attention to something else.

"Err... excuse me?" I heard Robyn ask.

She was walking up to a young men, who seemed to be a teacher. I only came to this conclusion, because he looked too old to be a student here.

He stopped and looked at Robyn.

"Yes?"

"We're looking for the headmaster's office. Could you tell us where it is?"

"Sure, it's just down the hall," he waved his hand in the direction we had to go.

"Thank you," Robyn smiled politely.

He just nodded and continued his way to wherever he was headed.

"Let's go," she then urged us.

Jasper didn't move an inch.

Robyn and I looked at him in confusion, while he was busy surveying all of the teens around us.

"Is it always this loud and chaotic in High Schools?" he asked us.

"Umm yes?" I answered, although it sounded more like a question. "Haven't you ever been to one?"

Jasper turned to look at me and shook his head. "I was home schooled."

Robyn clapped him on the back.

"Don't worry. You didn't miss much. Just a whole lot of drama and idiocy. Maybe it's not as bad in Australia as it is in America, but by the looks of it..." he voice trailed off, while she made a face at two kids, busily making out next to the lockers.

"Could we just go and get our schedules? We've already lost half of the group and I don't want you to scare Jasper," I said with a sigh.

Robyn and Jasper nodded and we quickly weaved through the other students, to get to the office.

I knocked once before I opened the door.

Inside we found a small brunette woman sitting behind a counter, typing busily something on her computer.

She looked up when she saw us enter.

"You must be the new students," she noted curtly and turned her attention back to the screen. "Shouldn't there be seven of you?"

"We lost the others on our way here," Robyn replied dryly.

The secretary looked up once more and shook her head.

"Mr. Weber is in his office. You may go in," she told us, gesturing toward the door on the left.

Just when she said that, the door opened and a middle aged man stepped out spotting us right away.

"Ah, our new students. There are a few of you missing though, right?"

He looked at us with curious eyes and seemed to be almost enthusiastic about meeting us.

"Lost them on the way," Robyn repeated.

He looked a bit confused by this information but discarded it quickly.

"Well, then I'll just accompany you to your class. The others will find their way."

"Shouldn't we get schedules or something?" I asked him.

"Umm... yes. Ms. Cope?" he looked at the secretary.

"There you go, Mr. Weber," she said right away and handed him a few sheets of paper.

He turned back to us.

"Seeing that you are all in your Senior year, we put you all into the same class. You'll be in class 12 a."

He handed us the schedules.

"The classrooms are written there as well. You just have to ask your classmates how to get there. Here are the locker numbers and combinations and you'll just have to decide which one of you gets which locker," he continued and handed me a few envelopes with numbers written on them.

The shrill sound of a school bell suddenly blared from outside.

"Time for class," Mr. Weber announced, almost happily. "Follow me please."

He led us out of the front office and back downstairs.

All of the other students were hurrying to their classrooms, making it a bit difficult to keep up with Mr. Weber.

Once we were back downstairs, we spotted the rest of our group, who all stood around a bit helplessly.

Alice saw us almost instantly and quickly dashed toward us, despite off all the other kids in the way.

Emmett, Edward and Rose looked around in search for that little pixie.

"Do you have our schedules?" she asked me, once appeared by my side.

I handed the paper sheet over to her.

She studied it quickly and made a face.

"I hate math and that's the first thing we have to endure today," she whined but then quickly started waving and jumping to let the other three know where we were.

They quickly caught up with us, just before Mr. Weber came to halt in front of one of the classrooms.

"This is where you have your classroom. Mr. Varner is already expecting you and so is the rest of the class. Good luck," he said and then left us quickly.

"Let's get this party started," Rose murmured and opened the door.

As if we had been expected, which we probably were, everyone turned at the sound of the door being opened.

I scanned the room quickly and noticed that the teacher in front was the one that we had encountered earlier.

"Well, right on time. Seeing that you have a lot of things to discuss, I'm just going to get myself a cup of coffee," he said, clapping his hands together before he got down from his desk.

He squeezed himself passed us and closed the door behind him, leaving us alone with about 20 teenagers that looked like they were about to eat us.

What a way to start at a new school.

* * *

_**A/N:**___**And done! I'm sorry if it got a bit weird towards the ends... I'm not even sure anymore what I wrote- I'm kinda sleepy and can barely concentrate, yet I can't sleep and I had nothing else to do :/**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think- I'm not really in the condition to do any senseless rambling at this point**

**Thanks for reading**

**xoxo**

**~Star~**


End file.
